This training program in Geographic Medicine and Emerging Infections will provide a multidisciplinary educational program for predoctoral fellows, postdoctoral research and clinical fellows at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM). Our unique program capitalizes upon the longstanding research and clinical strengths at AECOM to create a rigorous research program that will expose trainees to research in parasitology, bacteriology, virology, mycology and clinical infectious diseases. The research program and didactic activities bring together clinicians and basic scientists to foster an environment of collaborative research that is essential for modern biomedical research. Trainees will be mentored by distinguished faculty while pursuing translational research projects that focus on global health, international medicine and emerging infectious diseases. The program will provide training in fundamental methods of basic laboratory research, clinical translational research and epidemiology to create an integrated view of geographic medicine and emerging pathogens. In addition, trainees will be offered opportunities to pursue translational research in collaboration with international collaborators in Brazil, India and South Africa. A dedicated seminar series and other established educational activities will provide a forum for discussion and development of new initiatives. This training program will groom the next generation of young scientists and clinical investigators in the field of Geographic Medicine and Emerging Infections.